1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a therapeutic educational device for tracing indicia by mentally guiding a hand observed with the indicia upon a reflective surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The principal of learning by tracing is known in the art and skills of children are developed by tracing.
The improvement therein consists of tracing indicia upon a transparent panel as viewed upon a reflective surface, the guidance for the act of tracing coming from a perception of the same upon said reflective surface.